


Sebuah Limit

by lostinmars



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, New Beginning, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmars/pseuds/lostinmars
Summary: Syoya yang sedang patah hati menelepon temannya yang seorang tattoo artist untuk membuat tato pertama di dalam hidupnya. "Manusia biasa bisa cape juga kali."
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sebuah Limit

“Sakit ga sih?”

“Sakit lah.”

“Duh,” Syoya mengeratkan jemari pada ujung kemeja berwarna marunnya, “Ga jadi deh. Balik aja ya gue?”

“Udah sampe sini,” Sukai menarik kerah Syoya seperti menjinjing anak kucing yang sedang meronta, kemudian ia menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam _tattoo parlor_ , “Gue udah usahain lo bisa bikin _appointment_ di hari libur gue ya. Jangan batalin seenak jidat.”

“Huhu tiba-tiba kempes nih nyali... Takut liat depan studionya aja udah remang-remang.”

“Labil. Udah gue yakinin ga usah dari dua minggu lalu di telepon tapi lo ngerengek terus minta bikin tato buat ngelupain mantan lo yang brengsek itu.”

“Shion ga brengsek,” Syoya cemberut, “cuma dia bukan jodoh gue aja.”

“Oh ya?” Sukai mencebik seraya membuka pintu _tattoo parlor_ tersebut.

Singkat cerita seperti ini, dua minggu lalu Syoya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang hampir 10 bulan menjalin hubungan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada sedikitpun pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi. Hanya saja Syoya sudah menyadari bahwa Shion, sahabatnya dari kecil, masih sulit untuk bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Katakanlah Syoya memang bodoh. Di saat sahabatnya tersebut sedang kalut, Syoya dengan penuh percaya diri mencuri kesempatan dan berkata bahwa ia bisa membantu Shion untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya. Pada kenyataannya, tidak semudah itu. Shion memang sangat menyayangi Syoya, Shion akan lakukan apapun demi Syoya, terkecuali memberinya perasaan lebih dari sekadar 'teman'.

Ya, Syoya sudah salah menyukai seseorang yang menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas sahabat. Cinta Syoya sudah lama bertepuk sebelah tangan, berharap jika Shion berpisah dari kekasih pertamanya ia dapat mengisi kekosongan hati Shion. Tetapi nyatanya, sebuah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seolah-olah telah bertemu belahan jiwa, Shion tidak bisa jika bukan Reito dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Syoya yang mulai tahu diri dimana tidak ada lagi celah untuknya, ia memilih untuk berhenti. Berhenti memikirkannya. Berhenti mencarinya. Berhenti untuk merasa sakit dengan cara mengganti rasa sakit hati tersebut dengan merajah kulitnya yang halus.

Rencana awalnya seperti itu. Tetapi setelah Syoya menatap horor interior _tattoo parlor_ di hadapannya sekarang, kobaran semangat untuk _move on_ tiba-tiba menciut. Apalagi setelah melihat deretan jarum dan pistol tato yang terpajang. Syoya bergidik ngeri sampai tak mampu membalas wajah Sukai yang mengoloknya.

“Duduk di situ.” perintah Sukai kepada Syoya yang masih celingukan untuk segera menduduki sofa yang mirip seperti kursi pasien di klinik dokter gigi.

“Duduk kayak gini?”

“Iya. Emang kalo duduk gimana lagi?”

“Jangan galak-galak,” Syoya memelas, “Gue mau ditato bukan konsul gigi sama dokter judes.”

Tawa Sukai lolos menanggapi kalimat Syoya barusan. Setelah memastikan Syoya tampak lebih tenang, Sukai bergegas membuka jaket hitam yang ia kenakan kemudian menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Sembari menunggu Sukai, Syoya iseng melirik ratusan foto-foto yang tertempel pada dinding studio tersebut. Ada begitu banyak foto menampilkan beragam gambar dari yang paling abstrak hingga yang terumit di tubuh model atau Syoya dapat simpulkan sebagai tubuh pelanggan-pelanggan Sukai di _tattoo parlor_ ini.

“Siap?” Suara Sukai menyadarkan lamunannya.

Syoya mengernyit menatap satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari sekarang. Ada sebuah tato ular merayap di sepanjang lengan kiri Sukai. Sulit rasanya untuk dijabarkan, entah mengapa gambar tersebut sungguh menyesakkan.

“Preman.”

“Siapa yang preman?” tanya Sukai tidak terima lalu menyentil dahi Syoya pelan.

“Elo.”

“Sembarangan.”

“Sejak kapan nambah tato sepanjang itu?”

“Hmm belum lama,” Sukai duduk di samping Syoya yang masih menatap lengannya, “Ini tato _on-going_ dari semenjak gue ga lanjut kuliah. Emang dikit-dikit _progress_ nya, baru dikelarin tiga bulan lalu pas bokap udah ga ada.”

“Oh..” sesal Syoya karena tidak sengaja mengangkat topik yang sensitif. “ _Sorry._ ”.

“ _Don't worry, I'm okay._ “

“Terus lo ga lanjut kuliah, Kai? Kita terakhir ketemu kapan ya?”

“Setaun lalu kayaknya haha” jawab Sukai santai, “Ngga dilanjut, Ya. Gue gedein usaha _tattoo parlor_ bokap aja. Lagian gue berenti kuliah udah dua taun. Lo aja mau lulus kan bentar lagi.”

“Iya sih.. sejujurnya gue kangen kuliah bareng lo deh. Tapi gapapa, semoga makin sukses ya.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Sukai tersenyum simpul, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Lo juga kangen cuma karena kangen curhat sama gue kan?”

“Ih apaan tiba-tiba,” Syoya meninju Sukai pelan yang sedang tertawa, “tapi emang iya sih gue mau curhat.. Tau lah gue lagi patah hati.”

“Kenapa putus?”

“Yaaa gitu. _Things didn't work out the way I wanted them to._ ” Syoya tersenyum kecut, “Guenya sayang banget, tapi dianya ga bisa sayang balik.”

“Terus lo nyerah?”

“Manusia biasa kayak gue bisa cape juga kali...”

“ _I see, I see.._ ” Sukai mengelus kepala Syoya dengan sayang, “Eh btw gue tarik omongan pas tadi di depan studio, lo ga jadi ditato gapapa kok. Ga harus nyakitin diri lo sendiri pake tato-tatoan segala karena patah hati, Ya.”

“Tuh kan. Gue udah mulai mantepin eh malah lo kendorin gimana sih..”

“Serius. Lebih sakit ditato daripada sakit hati.”

“Justru itu yang gue cari. Gue mau rasain sakitnya ditato, biar lupa bentar rasa sakit hati gue.”

“Yakin?”

“Iyaaa.”

“Kalo nangis, gue pura-pura ga liat ya.”

“Siapa yang bakal nangis?!” Syoya menendang paha Sukai.

Syoya memang cengeng. Mudah ditakut-takuti, mudah tersentuh dengan hal-hal kecil. Namun besar harga dirinya menutupi fakta tersebut. Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun di masa-masa perkuliahannya bersama Sukai dulu (sebelum sang ayah sakit keras dan Sukai harus mengganti peran ayahnya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga), sering kali Syoya tidak sengaja menampakkan sisi lainnya kepada Sukai.

Terkadang Syoya akan tiba-tiba menyeka kedua kelompak matanya ketika melihat pengemis tua mendekati mereka. Adapun di lain waktu saat Syoya bercerita (dengan sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya turun) tentang seseorang yang berbisik di kamar mandi kampus padahal hanya ada Syoya seorang di sana. Dan terakhir, yang tidak pernah absen Syoya ceritakan serta selalu sukses membawa seulas tawa Syoya paling bahagia hingga tangisan paling memilukan (sampai Sukai seolah-olah begitu mengenali objek yang bersangkutan), tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tentang Shion.

Sadar maupun tidak sadar, Sukai sudah ada di sisinya selama itu untuk mendengarkan semua cerita tersebut.

“Mau dimana ditatonya?” tanya Sukai kepada Syoya yang sedang melihat contoh-contoh gambar pada map hitam dan juga dinding studio.

“Yang paling sakit dimana?”

“Tubuh atas bagian depan.”

“Ya udah di situ.”

Sukai melongo, “Udah gila?”

“ _You don't know?_ ” Tawa Syoya tersembur.

“Lo bakal teriak sumpah.”

“ _Then do it. Please make me scream._ “

“Hei,” Sukai memijit tempurungnya, “ _It sounds wrong, doesn't it?_ “

Tawa renyah Syoya terlepas begitu saja mendapati Sukai yang salah tingkah. Sukai menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, membuat surai cokelatnya yang jatuh ikut bergoyang lembut dengan suara gemerincing dari rentetan _piercings_ di kedua telinganya.

Syoya memperhatikan Sukai dengan seksama. Ia menangkap beberapa perubahan pada diri Sukai seperti warna rambut yang tidak gelap lagi, adanya tato baru berbentuk ular, bertambahnya jumlah _piercings_ di telinganya dan ekspresi wajah Sukai yang kian menegas dan matang. Satu tahun.. Cukup membuat orang yang di rasa dekat kembali menjadi sedikit asing di mata Syoya.

“Ya udah.” tukas Sukai. Maniknya menatap kancing-kancing kemeja Syoya yang masih tertutup, “Ayo.”

Sukai segera menyambungkan _Spotify_ ke _wireless speaker_ sembari membungkuk untuk mengambil dua botol kecil air mineral dari dalam dus di dekat kakinya. Ia sengaja membiarkan Syoya mengambil _spot_ ternyamannya di kursi terlebih dahulu.

“Kai,”

“Ya?” Sukai menoleh.

Manik mata Syoya menatap ujung kakinya sendiri, wajahnya bersemu, “Segini cukup?”

Syoya menurunkan kemeja marunnya ke sisi pundak kanan setelah melepas seluruh kancing kemeja tersebut, setengah memamerkan dada bidang yang terbentuk indah.

“Cukup.” Sukai meneguk air mineral dari botol dengan cepat seraya menyerahkan satu botol lainnya yang masih utuh kepada Syoya, “Minum dulu. Nanti haus.”

“ _Thanks._ “

Sukai berdeham untuk meredam suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Situasi ini mengingatkan Sukai akan pelanggan pertamanya saat ia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA, ketika ayah masih berada bersamanya dan ia masih dalam tahap belajar. Pelanggan tersebut bersukarela menjadi orang pertama yang Sukai rajah. Situasi tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang terjadi sekarang, ia merasa kikuk dan sedikit gugup. _I thought it was over, but I'm wrong._

“ _Fuck_.” umpat Sukai terlontar karena rasa gugupnya menular ke jemari yang sedang membersihkan area kulit di dada kanan serta tulang selangka Syoya.

“Kenapa?”

“Gapapa.”

“Tangan lo gemeteran.”

Sukai mendesah, Ia menatap lurus ke wajah Syoya, “Sekali lagi, yakin mau ditato?”

“Yakin.”

“ _It will hurt you._ “

“ _I know._ ” Syoya menarik segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya, “Tolong ya, Kai? Gambarin apa aja yang menurut lo cocok buat gue.”

Tanpa menjawab kalimat terakhir dari Syoya, ia memulai pekerjaannya. Sukai setengah bangkit dari kursinya untuk mencondongkan tubuh ke depan Syoya. Tangan Sukai yang sudah dibalut _rubber gloves_ mulai stensilkan gambar ke atas kulit, tepatnya di bawah tulang selangka lelaki bersurai kelam tersebut.

Lantunan musik mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan _tattoo parlor_ tersebut. Syoya menyadari, semua lagu yang terputar dari _playlist_ Sukai sangat familiar di telinganya. Beberapa di antaranya adalah lagu wajib Syoya dan Sukai untuk didengarkan melalui _ear phone_ setiap menghadiri kelas yang membosankan. Syoya kembali mengenang peristiwa-peristiwa konyol bersama Sukai yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah berbeda kelas dengannya selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

“Gambar apa ini? Ga keliatan.” Syoya sempat terkesiap akibat deru nafas yang hangat menerpa kulitnya ketika Sukai melepas kertas stensil dari tubuhnya.

“Mau gue ambilin cermin?”

“Hmm.. kalo udah kelar aja.”

“Oke,” Sukai kembali mendekat ke depan wajah Syoya, kali ini sudah ada pistol tato di tangan kanan Sukai dan selembar _tissue_ di tangan kirinya. “ _Now, ready?_ “

“ _Wait._ ”, Syoya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan secara perlahan, “ _ok, I'm ready._ “

“Kalo sakit banget, bilang _stop_ buat istirahat.” sekilas Sukai menggenggam jemari Syoya, “Gue tau lo ga sekuat itu.”

“Iya bawel.”

Mesin pistol tato berbunyi sangat nyaring, persis seperti bunyi alat yang digunakan oleh dokter gigi. Syoya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kuat kala jarum pistol tato tersebut menggores dan menghujam kulit di bawah tulang selangka Syoya tanpa jeda. Sakit. Perih sekali. Sarafnya merespon dengan cepat hingga ke otaknya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

“Sakit?”

“Sakit..”

“Mau berenti dulu?”

Syoya menggeleng. Airmatanya masih turun di kedua pipinya yang memerah. “ _It feels great._ Beban di dada gue berasa menguap gitu aja.”

“Hebat ga teriak.” Sukai masih mencermati gambar yang ia rajah, “Sakitan mana sama sakit hatinya?”

“Sakit hati..” Syoya membuka matanya dan tahu-tahu sudah terisak pelan, “ _because its pain lasts longer._ “

“Lupain.”

“Bisa ga sih?”

“Bisa,” Sukai meyakini Syoya yang mendesis ketika Sukai mulai mengisi warna tato di kulitnya, “ _You just don't want it._ “

“ _I'm trying._ “

“Terakhir lo ngomong gitu tau-tau udah jadian. _Bullshit, Ya_.”

“Kok sewot?” tuduh Syoya menatap ke wajah Sukai, “ _Angry? That's why you left me a year ago?_ “

“Ya.”

“Kenapa?”

Sukai melempar pistol tato ke meja kecil di sampingnya setelah _filler_ terakhir di kulit Syoya selesai. Ia mematikan mesin tersebut dan beranjak bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan Syoya yang menatap nyalang kepada satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di ruangan ini.

“ _Last step,_ ” Sukai menaruh plastik elastis di area tato baru dengan hati-hati, menghiraukan pertanyaan Syoya sebelumnya, “Jangan olahraga dulu nanti keringetan, sebisa mungkin pas mandi juga jangan dicuci.”

“Jawab gue.”

“Jawab apa?”

“Kenapa? Kenapa lo marah? Kenapa lo pergi?”

Sukai mendecak lelah, “Perlu gue jelasin?”

“Ya,” Syoya menarik kerah kaus oblong tanpa lengan Sukai dengan kasar, kedua matanya yang kembali berlinang terlihat frustasi, “Gue goblok. Gue ga ngerti kalo lo ga jelasin. Gue egois karena selalu merasa jadi orang paling menderita di dunia. Padahal.. padahal ga ada apa-apanya sama apa yang harus lo jalanin selama ini. Dan bisa-bisanya gue ga peduliin lo. Gue emang egois. _Now I know why everyone is leaving me._ “

Lantunan musik masih mengalun jelas di dalam ruangan, melatari isakan tertahan oleh bibir Syoya yang bergetar. Hati Sukai mencelos manatap pemilik manik mata yang indah di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia membawa kepala Syoya ke dekapannya.

“Jangan nangis lagi.”

“Gue ga nangis.”

“Lo jelek kalo nangis.”

“Emang ada yang peduli?”

“Gue,” Sukai mengeratkan dekapannya serta mencium sekilas puncak kepala Syoya, “Gue peduli. Gue ga pernah tega lo nangis, makanya gue gemeteran ngetato lo tadi. Takut lo kesakitan.”

“Tapi lo tega tinggalin gue.” Syoya membalas eratan Sukai, indranya menghirup parfum beraroma bunga dari tubuh Sukai.

“ _It's because.._ ,” Sukai kesulitan menemukan kalimat yang tepat, “ _I was struggling to handle everything in my mind._ Banyak kejadian yang bener-bener di luar kontrol gue dateng bertubi-tubi. Dan juga gue pikir saat itu.. Lo udah ga butuh gue lagi karena akhirnya lo bisa sama dia. Kayak yang lo bilang, manusia biasa bisa cape juga kali.”

“Tapi lo ga pernah berusaha kasih tau apapun ke gue, Kai.” Syoya mendongak mencari kebenaran dari tatapan tegas milik Sukai, “Lo ga pernah kasih tau gue apapun, tau-tau lo ngilang gitu aja.”

“Sori,” Sukai mendesah lagi, “tapi kalo gue kasih tau, emang lo mau sama gue?”

“Mau.”

“ _Wait._ ” Sukai membelalak, “Jawaban lo kecepetan.”

“Gue mau.” Syoya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sukai, “Asal itu lo, gue mau coba.”

“Tapi gue bukan Shion yang lo suka dari jaman SMP dulu, Ya..”

“Tau.”

“Gue cuma orang baru di hidup lo.”

“Ga masalah.”

“ _At this point, I don't know what to say again.._ “

Lantunan musik mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan _tattoo parlor_ tersebut. Syoya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sukai dengan nyaman. Hal ini mengingatkannya ke setiap peristiwa ketika ia merasa dunia ini tidak adil kepadanya, ada Sukai yang selalu menjadi sandarannya. Meskipun dua tahun terbilang waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal seseorang, Syoya merasa familiar di dekatnya.

Cukup begini. Cukup satu dekapan Sukai dapat menenangkan semua keresahannya. Syoya bodoh sekali baru menyadari hal ini.

“Gue tanya balik ke lo, Kai.” Syoya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sukai, “Emang lo mau temenin gue buat jalanin semua pelan-pelan? Lo mau sabar nungguin gue yang baru dua minggu putus sama orang lain?”

“Kalo lo ijinin, gue siap.”

“Ada syaratnya,” Sukai menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk di atas Syoya akibat tarikan lengannya di leher Sukai, “Bikin otak gue seharian mikirin lo.”

Sukai terbahak kencang, “Lo senakal ini kalo di depan Shion?”

“Gak. Bener kata lo, dia emang brengsek. Bisa-bisanya ga kegoda sama pesona gue.”

“Gue gampangan dong,” Sukai menghujani tengkuk Syoya dengan kecupan yang membuat Syoya mendesah kecil, “Tapi gue ikhlas deh digoda sama kelinci gemes kayak gini.”

 _Wireless Speaker_ membunyikan notifikasi ponsel yang kehabisan baterai. Musik yang sedari tadi berkumandang menemani proses merajah di _tattoo parlor_ tersebut sudah tidak terdengar kembali. Namun keheningan yang terjadi sudah terisikan kembali dengan suara desahan di antara kedua insan yang sedang mabuk akan presensinya masing-masing.

* * *

Epilog :

“AC-nya kurang dingin ya?” Sukai mengambil handuk kecil untuk menyeka tubuh bagian depan Syoya yang telanjang, “Lo keringetan. Semoga ga luntur tatonya hahaha”

“Salah siapa?”

“Lo?” Sukai mengecup sekilas bibir Syoya yang merekah, “Kan lo yang godain gue.”

Mendengar tuduhan Sukai tersebut, Syoya merespon dengan pelintiran cubitan di perut Sukai, “Nyebelin.”

“Aduh sakit!” Sukai mengusap perutnya yang perih, “Btw mau liat bentuk tatonya kayak apa ga?”

“Oh, ya! Mau.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Sukai mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dari kotak kecil, “Gimana?”

“Wow keren.. Arti gambarnya apa nih?”

“Ini sehelai bulu,” Sukai menjelaskan sembari menyentuh tato tersebut, “yang artinya 'sayap'. Di ujungnya ada beberapa burung ngebentangin sayap, artinya 'terbang bebas'. Jadi, gue mau di tato lo yang pertama ini ngingetin kalo lo udah terbebas dari hal-hal yang ngebebanin hati lo. Persis tujuan lo di awal, _move on_.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Syoya memeluk Sukai, “Udah kasih gue sayap biar bisa terbang bebas lagi.”

Sukai balik membalas pelukannya, “ _Anything for you,_ Ya. _Let's fly together from now on._ “

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡ This story is re-uploaded from my twitter account, find me :p Let's be mutual there ;)


End file.
